


My Exotic Lover

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, Fan Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has found him among all the others. His prized possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Exotic Lover

Shatner played Alexander in a pilot didn't sell. 

Alexander is Shatner's personal hero.

Gene Roddenberry based Alexander the Great as Kirk...(and Hephaestion Spock)

 

Art by:  Elqueen55

He moved with such passion, and grace.

  
His body magical, as it followed the beat of the music.  
  
I was mesmerized, pulled into his dance of seduction.  
  
The heat his body gave off as he came towards me.  
  
His long dark hair, its scent still present as he passed me, with every fluid movement.  
  
I could see only him, his eyes, enhanced by the color that he wore above it.  
  
Such beauty in a man, such desire, only for me.  
  
When our lips met, he ignited my soul.  
  
And when we made love, I died of happiness.  
  
For he was my exotic lover.

 

 

 

 


End file.
